Conventional examination or treatment apparatus, for example an X-ray system, consists of a plurality of spatially separate components such as a patient positioning table, an X-ray source ceiling stand and/or an X-ray source floor stand and a wall stand or a C-arm. Conventionally provided in addition is a controlling system comprising image processing apparatus, the controlling system activating the operation of the apparatus elements to be activated; in the case of X-ray apparatus this is, for example, the generator which provides the high voltage required to generate the X-rays. The examination or treatment device is thus operated centrally at the controlling system, which has appropriate input options in the form of switches, keys, joysticks etc.